Medical Items
Items Splint Used to secure broken bones to lessen pain before transporting a patient. Roll of gauze Some sterile gauze to wrap around bloody stumps. Ointment Used to treat those nasty burns. Advanced Trauma Kit Effectively a stronger version of the roll of gauze. Advanced Burn Kit The almighty slayer of burns and infections! Even better than ointment. First Aid Kit Stock Medical Kit * X3 Rolls of gauze * X2 Ointments * X1 Autoinjector * X1 Health Analyzer Toxins Medical Kit * X3 Syringe (Dylovene) * X3 Dylovene pill * X1 Health Analyzer Burn Medical Kit * X2 Ointments * X1 Health Analyzer * X1 Syringe (inaprovaline) * X3 Kelotane pills Oxygen Deprivation Medical Kit * X4 Dexalin pill * X2 Syringe (inaprovaline) * X1 Health Analyzer Advanced Medical Kit * X3 Advanced Trauma Kit * X2 Advanced Burn Kit * X1 Splint * X1 Auto Injector Pen Light Works like a flashlight, but has slightly lower brightness. Turn it on, aim at your patient's eyes, and click on the patient to check whether their pupils react to light. Space Cleaner Used to clean any mess in Medbay. Particularly useful for cleaning up chemical spills, blood stains (especially in the OR), biological contaminants, and the bloody clothes of people you are cloning. 50pxBottle Especially made for holding liquids. They can be made by a chemist at a ChemMaster and are mostly used to fill syringes. A bottle holds up to 60 units of liquid. 50pxBeaker Useful for mixing in, or for splashing chemicals with. This is a container specifically for holding liquids. They are most commonly found in Medical and Chemistry Lab. You may splash the contents of a beaker onto your face and neck, or someone else's, transfer its contents to another container or to a syringe. Standard glass beakers hold 60 units of liquid. Large beakers hold 120 units. Dropper A dropper is a container used for holding 5u of liquids. An empty dropper will store liquids from other liquid containers such as bottles and beakers. The dropper can be adjusted to transfer liquids in doses as small as single units. Syringes A syringe is a container especially used for holding injectable liquids. It has two modes -- inject and draw. While in draw mode, a syringe takes liquids from other liquid containers (such as bottles and beakers) 5u at a time, or takes a 15u blood sample from people. While in inject mode it will push its contents 5 mg at a time into a target, including people or other containers. A syringe can hold up to 15 mg of liquid and will survive reactions happening inside it. They are most often found inside syringe boxes in the open around medbay or in medical lockers or in medical crates ordered from the Quartermasters. Medical dispensers also provide a number of empty syringes. Syringes for botanical use can be found in fertilizer dispensers. Specialised pre-filled syringes can also found in medical kits, such as Dylovene and Inaprovaline, and spaceacillin syringes are also in medical dispensers. Emptying Inaprovaline syringes and filling them up with unstable mutagen and acid to inject with people is a good way to assassinate or incapacitate someone under the guise of helping them. Syringe Gun Fire at people at a range with a syringe, useful if choral hydrate or acid is in the needles. Not good for medicine applications (does minor damage each hit) unless you're trying to sedate a panicked or violent patient, in which case it may be worth the minor damage. Straitjacket A long-sleeved jacket used to restrict movement. People who wear this can't use their hands. Muzzle Stops those pesky patients from screaming! People who wear this can't use their mouths to speak, and they can't use their teeth to chew their hands off. Hypospray A fast syringe that can be loaded with up to 25 u of any chemical, and injected instantly 5u at a time. The CMO starts with one filled with Inaprovaline. Cloning techniques of the 26th century A book teaching you how to turn those bloodstained bodies into humans! Virus Sample Sample used in Virology lab to research viruses. Virology starts with 3 random virus samples. Body Bag A bag used to transport the deceased, to the morgue usually. Stasis Bag A non-reusable bag designed for the preservation of an occupant's body by stasis. Causes brain damage, but can keep a patient alive in an emergency. Devices Health Analyzer Click on people with this to give a readout of their current health. This should ONLY be used by Medical Doctors and those with appropriate medical training. Remember, this is simplified in-game to make it readable OOC, not IC. It is broken up into sections: *Temperature *Damage Type *Overall health percentage *Unknown Substance Detected (can mean a virus, or just a chemical in their bloodstream) Ideal Reading: Roboticists can also use these to make Medibots. Mass Spectrometer A device for analyzing chemicals in the blood. Advance Mass Spectrometer A device for analyzing chemicals in the blood and their quantities. Sink Used for washing your hands before surgery (empty hands), washing objects if you're holding them, and as a water source. Roller Bed This is used to lie in, sleep in or strap on. Useful to safely transport critical patients to the medbay. Can be folded and picked up by hand; click and drag the bed to your character. Bed A simple bed, for the patients to lie in and rest. Wearable Latex Gloves Doesn't spread diseases, also makes it easier to wash off blood. Medical Masks Wearing this makes you practically immune to toxins. Sterile Masks Wearing this makes you practically immune to toxins and protects you from viruses. Medical Belt Used for holding medical things. Labcoat Part of the standard medical uniform. It has pockets to store small items. Biohazard Suit & Helmet This suit is the best protection against viral infection, especially useful for the Virologist. Medical Hardsuit & Helmet Found in EMT Storage room, this hardsuit is helpful in reaching wounded personnel in unwelcoming environment. It has integrated Health Scanner HUD, jetpack and selection of medicine to be injected before transporting the patient to Medbay. Health Scanner Hud Wearing one will let you see at a glance the general health of people around you. Sleeping Agent Tank A tank filled with Nitrous Oxide to use as anesthesia during surgery. Prescription Glasses Nothing special, a pair of nerdy glasses. Cane Given to patients who have difficulties walking. Medical Backpack A medic styled backpack, same size as the normal ones. Surgery Scalpel A sharp knife used in surgery, also works as a good melee weapon. It is a precise cutting tool. Circular Saw Surgery tool. Note the blood stains; if there are no blood stains, you already know what you're doing with this bad boy. This is a tiny item that can be used by Medical Doctors to cut out brains to be put into robots. It is also a highly effective melee weapon. They can be found in the Operating Theatre or made in an autolathe. It is extremely easy to blind yourself and others with this weapon, so letting the entire crew run around with these is extremely dangerous. It is a non-precise cutting tool. Brain Even though it seems like no one uses theirs, the brain exists in a special hidden slot in your head. Some people really want to take yours, so guard it well! Others may want it for culinary experiments. Without it, you will instantly die and be incapable of being cloned. Man-Machine Interface The device used to give cyborgs life. The roboticist starts with a few empty ones and its low research requirements mean more can easily be built in the protolathe. A brain in an MMI has no limbs and is, of course, not capable of interacting with anything - but at least it can talk. There's also a radio-enabled version that lets those snooty brains complain about you over the radio. Surgical Drill An item used for surgery, doesn't seem very useful in melee combat. Retractor Used to open the tissue after making an incision. Bone Setter A surgical tool to set a bone back to its healthy position. Bone Gel Gel to repair bones during surgery. FixOVein Used for fixing veins during surgery. Cautery Surgical item used to close wounds. Hemostat Surgical item used to extract objects from body cavities and stop bleeding. Autopsy Scanner Used during Autopsy to detect the origin of the wounds and to print an autopsy report. Blood Bag Used with the IV drip to give or take blood from a patient. Medbay has all types of blood bags (O-, O+, A-, A+, B-, B+, AB-, and AB+) as well as empty bag for blood donations. IV drip Used with a blood bag to give or take blood from a patient. Machines Medical Records Contains the medical records of all Nanotrasen employees, a virus information database, and updates on the station's medbots. It has a lot more personal information than the Crew Monitoring computer, but most of it is never important and none of it updates automatically. NanoMed Plus * Dylovene bottle: 4 * Inaprovaline bottle: 4 * Soporific bottle: 4 * Toxin bottle: 4 * Syringe (spaceacillin): 4 * Syringe: 12 * Health Analyzer: 5 * Beaker: 4 * Dropper: 2 * Advanced Trauma Kit: 3 * Advanced Burn Kit: 3 * Medical Splints: 2 * (Hacked) Toxins pill: 3 * (Hacked) Soporific pill: 4 * (Hacked) Dylovene pill: 6 Morgue Holds one person (preferably dead) on the tray within. Unlike the identical chapel crematorium, bodies in these will stay fresh indefinitely. Sleeper & Sleeper Console Putting a person into one of these can only slow or stabilize their injuries, but it can give a doctor precious time to get better drugs or set up Cryo. Body Scanner & Body Scanner Console Used to detect most medical problems in a patient, from fractures to brain damage. Operating Computer & Operating Table The connected computer shows vitals of the patient for ease of monitoring during surgery. Cryo Cell & Freezer These high-tech devices can bring crewmembers back from the brink of death. The station starts with two, but they have to be set up first. See the guide to medicine for instructions. Use of these with Clonexadone is the only way to fully heal clones. Crew Monitoring Computer The huge benefit of this privacy-violating machine is its ability to report the location and vital statistics of the crew via their suit sensors. The downside is that it's entirely dependent on the crew bothering to turn those sensors on. Other than Medical, only the Heads and AI have access to it. DNA Modifier These can't create new bodies but only change existing ones - monkey to human (or vice versa), discovering superpowers, healing genetic defects... or just making everybody look and sound exactly like you. They can also output single-use injectors for remote genetic wizardry. Cloning Console & Cloning Pod A machine with the power to reverse death itself - as long as there's something to scan. The paranoid can check in at any time but the typical patient is dead on arrival. See here or check out a copy of Cloning techniques of the 26th century for instructions. 50pxChem Dispenser Contains 100 regenerating energy points. Each 10u you wish to dispense costs one energy point. It will not work during a power outage. This machine provides the chemist with most of the raw materials to ply his trade. 50pxChemMaster 3000 Separates, bottles, and makes tablets out of the chemical you loaded inside. Just select the amount of each chemical you with to work with. Ejecting a beaker while working on a chemical will make the chemical go to waste. You can make up to 60-unit pills and 60-unit bottles this way. 50pxReagent Grinder Grinds, crushes, liquefies and extracts reagents from materials placed into it. If there is a significant reagent associated with the item, the Reagent grinder will distill a pure sample inside the collection beaker. Works on: * Refined sheets of mined minerals (phoron, gold, uranium, and silver) * Cooked and grown foods (bananas, liberty caps, corn, carrots, and chilis) * Other grown items (nettles and death nettles) Virology Machines All of these machines can be found in Virology and are used primarily by the Virologist. Disease Splicer Used for splicing diseases. Pathogenic Incubator Used to allow pathogens to grow to maturity. Pathogenic Isolator Used to isolate pathogens in blood samples. Cure Research Machine Used to research the cure for a pathogen. Disease Analyzer Used to analyze the symptoms of a disease. Virus Food Dispenser A Dispenser giving liquid food for virus growth.